The Pathfinder Adventures
Introduction This page acts as the adventure log of the Pathfinder group. Follow them as they fight bandits, earn gold, becomes renown heroes, and cuck kings. The Group The group was formed on September 11th, 2015. However, the group did not formally meet until the first step of the adventure on September 22nd, 2015. The current members of the group are: * Grubby Grunyons, the gripley gunslinger. * Lelekek of Laughington, the bard of comedy. * mary stoot, the black cat rogue. * Mudasir the X, the fire man. * El Rey, the world champion fighter. * Cruentus, the Skeletal Boxer The Adventures Currently there has only been one adventure so far. How many will there be in the future? Time can only tell. Adventure One: Adventures in Boomtown Adventures in Boomtown, the working title for the adventure, is the first and current adventure that the group has set out on. Here, the greener than grass adventurers are getting their first taste at a true challenge. Session One Our adventure begins with our unlikely heroes tagging along with a quiet caravan towards Quarryton. Eventually, the caravan reaches a suspicious looking building. Seeing possible danger, the caravan leader, a puny halfling wizzard, orders the heroes to go inspect it for danger. Adamantly, the heroes decline and tell the halfling that they won't be bossed around by anybody. The caravan presses onward. Once they are upon the building, the caravan takes a short break. Lelekek takes it upon herself to entertain the caravan with some top tier comedy while Grubby Grunyon searches for some firewood. While searching among the trees, Grubby stumbles upon a man that has been hiding and watching the party this entire time. Grubby, being the kind, friendly man that he is, approaches the man and attempts to make conversation. The man, however, is scared and keeps backing away, club drawn, until Grubby takes it upon himself to take the first shot at the man. After the shot missed, Mudasir decides to intimidate the Peeping Tom. Mudasir scares the poor man into pissing himself and falling on his knees. This prompts the rest of the wet, frightened man's compatriots and leader to reveal themselves from their hiding places. The leader, bold and brash, demands that the caravan pay their respective taxes to King Flintlock. The heroes attempt to bargain, offering jokes, but the man only wants gold. The man draws his sword and orders his men to move in on the heroes, as the weaker members in the caravan begin to scatter. El Rey is the first to strike, charging in and breaking the leader's nose in one swift punch. Mudasir takes this opportunity to conjure up a couple of gallons of water to soak the already wet man some more. mary stoot, brandishing her cutlass, moves into the fray and attempts to slice one of the goons. She barely misses as the man steps out of the way just in time. Lelekek decides to step in to support El Rey in the fight against the bandit leader, slicing his throat without a second though. Grubby Grunyon taunts the wet man with his musket before he fires at him. Being the experienced gunslinger that he is, the wet, frightened, and soon to be dead man's head explodes into a fine, red mist. With the tides turned against them, the remaining bandits attempt to run away but the heroes are relentless. El Rey quickly closes the gap between him and one of the fleeing bandits as mary stoot sinks her claws and wraps her tail around the other. El Rey delivers a devastating enziguri that breaks the neck of the bandit, killing him instantly. With the final man in custody the heroes try to decide what the best course of action to take is. Grubby, fearing the wrath of King Flintlock, decides for the party that the best thing to do is to hide the bodies and executes the remaining bandit. The heroes get into a dispute with the caravan leader after hiding the bodies. This leads to the two groups splitting and going to Quarryton separately. Once in Quarryton, the heroes hit up the local tavern for some debauchery and socialization. This is interrupted by a grippley guard instructing Grubby to bring his friends to the local barracks. Grubby obliges and leads his friends to their next destination. At the barracks, the heroes come face to face with the leader of the guard, an elven woman. She interrogates them about what happens in the forest, only for El Rey and Lelekek to lie about what happened. Filled with guilt, Grubby spills the beans and confesses to murdering the poor bastards that jumped them. The elven woman, impressed by the power of the group, informs them that the Duke has a need for them. She then rewards the heroes with a nice house for them to set up shop in for their time in Quarryton. After being dismissed the heroes head out for a night on the town before the real adventure begins. Session Two The heroes officially meet Eerie Magus, the halfling wizard they had traveled to Quarryton with. After a near fight, the halfling manages to placate the party by explaining he sells potions and giving them a discount on future purchases - as well as a small sample of his wares. They are brought to the captain by Sgt. Toasky, the grippli guardsman. She gives them the supplies and tells them how to get to the Crypt of the Herald. En route they find two of their former compatriots hanging from a tree along the road. The heroes cut the bodies down from the tree and go to meet the paladin. The paladin and guardian of the crypt explains that he is Sir Bryce Fairmore, a paladin of Iomedae and that his brotherhood is charged with guarding the crypt full time. After some talking, the party spots a wolf overlooking them. The wolf is swiftly killed, but not before four hyena-humanoid creatures join the battle, one of them carrying a pistol. Though it is a hard fight, the combined might of the party and Sir Bryce manages to either kill or drive off the creatures. The paladin then asks them for help checking on the crypt to make sure no one snuck in while he was distracted in the fight. Once inside, the paladin takes one path while the party takes another. They're soon attacked by a group of grey, corpse-like creatures, who infect Kek. However, they are no match for the party and are quickly put down.